


Incinerate Our Shackles

by Caitlyn12blu



Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluff, Healing Sparks, M/M, Mech Preg, Pain, Sex, Transformers Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn12blu/pseuds/Caitlyn12blu
Summary: In this Fanfic, poor Knock Out has tried to escape the Cons to find the Autobots, but his savior saves him.





	1. Light The Way

Optimus rushed over to Knock Out who was sitting up, groaning, optics closed, and holding his helm from an obvious slight headache. Optimus gently picked up his bondmate from the ground before his Autobots could harm him or the unborn sparkling within him. Optimus brought Knock out close and suddenly, nuzzled him and purred happily. His own optics closed, shut in delight. Knock Out had had enough of Megatron; especially being pregnant, and had been trying to get to the Autobots...he had a small slip up...but in the end he was back with Optimus. Optimus' spark was dancing in great joy. Megatron had attempted to rape poor Knock Out after Breakdown died, and recently, but had decided to just punish him. 

Knock Out's was as well from being saved from Megatron's wrath as well as the rest of the Cons. He nuzzled back. Optimus chuckled softly and spoke sweetly to him, "What a way to gain our attention, my love." Knock Out smiled weakly and spoke, " I just didn't want you to be devastated because of Megatron if he did me any harm...or the others." Optimus shook his helm and replied, "You're smarter than he gives you credit for. Though, next time, make sure you're away from the upcoming blast when you're carrying." Knock Out sighed, "I know Optimus. My timing is off currently......obviously." 

Optimus gave a tiny chuckle and nuzzled Knock Out's temple, purring, his fire optics closed in delight, "You silly mech. Ready to go home with me, love?" Knock Out smiled softly and nodded, "Yes I am ready." Optimus made a com call to Ratchet, "Ratchet, can you please send me a ground bridge?" The ground bridge fired up and opened. Optimus turned and carried Knock Out through the ground bridge, "Ratchet will take a look at you and the sparkling."

Knock Out softly smiled and relaxed into Optimus' embrace. Optimus emerged into the brown former missile silo which had been converted into the Autobot base. Ratchet watched him enter, carrying the red Decepticon medic, and Optimus merely looked at Ratchet, straight in the optic, a silent conversation happening between them both. Knock Out was in a little pain, but the love from Optimus was blocking the pain.

Ratchet nodded and Optimus brought Knock Out over to a medical bed with a soft smile, Ratchet would not hurt Knock Out or the baby. Knock Out softly smiled, "Optimus just please make sure none of the other Autobots shoot me." Optimus replied, "Ratchet will make certain of that, so do not worry." He placed his red and shorted pregnant mate down on the medical bed before stepping back as the slightly burnt orange and white medic approached and spoke softly and rather kindly, "Let's take a good look at you."

Knock Out softly spoke, "Thank you so much Ratchet. Sorry if I have ever done something wrong to you." Ratchet looked over his right shoulder to his tall red and blue leader who merely stared back at him. Ratchet smirked, turned to face Knock Out, and spoke, "It's called war, Knock Out, we do what we must for our faction. The only true judge of what is really in your spark, is Primus. If he granted you a child, then he must know your intentions are purely good. Nothing good ever came from maintaining hatred." Optimus nearly smirked, if only Arcee would learn that lesson for Airachnid.

Knock Out softly smiled. Arcee had a problem with any Con especially Knock Out and Airachnid. Optimus stood nearby, his fire blue optics watching the two medics as Ratchet gave Knock Out, and in affect the sparkling, a full medical check up and exam, and helped with a few scratches Knock Out had received recently; from no one in particular, but there was a large gash in his side which Ratchet wrapped, and patched up. He also made sure to give him pain medicine that wouldn't hurt the little one. 

Knock Out completely relaxed and he grinned at Optimus. Optimus nodded in return to his grin and offered Knock Out a soft yet loving smile as Ratchet continued, nearly finished. Knock Out remained relaxed the entire time and didn't move at all. Ratchet then held up a syringe with a glowing blue liquid in it, Knock Out; being a medic; knew exactly what it was...a booster shot. Optimus approached and gently took hold of Knock Out's smaller silver right hand into his larger black left hand and gave it a squeeze. He could sense Knock Out's apprehension at the needle. Knock Out clearly wasn't a big fan of needles but Optimus reminded him, gently, through their bond, that the booster shot would keep Knock Out healthy...and their sparkling too. If the mention of their sparkling didn't give Knock Out the strength to get the booster shot; then Optimus didn't know what would.

Knock Out held Optimus' hand then closed his optics, "Get it done please Ratchet " Ratchet nodded and gave Knock Out the shot before he spoke, "There, done." Knock Out sighed in relief. He just didn't like needles. Optimus looked down at Knock Out with his fire blue optics and a faint smirk flashed across Optimus' face and he gave Knock Out's smaller silvery hand a small squeeze to say 'see, that wasn't so bad, now was it?' Knock Out grinned and he squeezed back. He was really happy. Ratchet stood up and spoke to them both, "All right, he may go." Optimus nodded and looked down at Knock Out with his calm fire blue optics and a soft small smile.

Knock Out went to carefully sit up and then stand. He then hugged Optimus. Optimus blinked his bright fire blue optics in mild surprise before his shoulders relax and he gave a small smirk as his bright fire blue optics shifted down to look at his pregnant mate and allowed him to embrace him. Knock Out buried his face into Optimus and purred. Optimus gave a soft and small smile before he gently wound his large and muscular arms around Knock Out, conveying his love for his pregnant mate in equal measure. 

Knock Out grinned and he looked up at Optimus. He softly purred as he smiled. Optimus spoke gently to Knock Out, his smokey baritone giving his hushed tone a deeper volume, "You are now on medical leave, Knock Out." His statement and tone made no room for argument. Knock Out nodded, "Okay Optimus. Will you go lay down with me?" Knock Out softly spoke. Optimus paused to consider the options before he replied, "I can for a little while, Knock Out." "Okay." Knock Out softly smiled and he traced Optimus' jaw line with his claw like index finger. 

Optimus gently let Knock Out go, turned, and led him down the hallway towards his quarters.   
Knock Out was really quiet. Optimus soon came to their quarters and opened the door. It was a fair sized room, and quaint, and had the necessities to live, with a few things anyone would want. Knock Out had barely had any of it while living on the Nemesis under Megatron's command. Optimus spoke softly, "Come, love. Let's take a cuddling nap together. My work today is completed anyway. I just prefer to stay busy." "All right my love." Knock Out softly smiled, and approached the bed. 

Optimus smirked softly and entered their room. Once the door closed, he reached over to a panel of controls, and locked the door as well. He spoke, his tone scratchy, "When you get a chance, I want to see you naked, love. I want to see your valve." Knock Out smirked, "Well let me check my schedule Mr. Sexy." Optimus also smirked but also rolled his fire blue optics a little as well. Knock Out pretended like he was checking a calendar before he spoke, "I am clear for as long as you want me to be." Knock Out liked messing around with Optimus too. Optimus could be a trickster too.

Optimus placed his black fists on his hips and stood waiting, "Then do as I have inquired of you, love... please." Knock Out smirked, and he removed his crotch plating, and got onto the bed. He laid on his back, and began to rub over his valve. Optimus spoke calmly, "I asked to see our valve, you rubbing yourself kind of makes it hard, love." Knock Out stopped. Optimus nodded and spoke, "Much better." He then allowed his optics to feast on his naked and wet mate. Knock Out just laid there. Optimus purred and inquired, "Are you relaxed, love?" He nodded, "Yes I am my love." Knock Out softly spoke, as he tried to restrain himself from touching his valve. Optimus nodded and approached. He came to sit at Knock Out's peds and inquired, "Anything, besides your valve, aching?"

"My peds, and my legs. Or just my entire lower body." Knock Out softly spoke. That's when Optimus began to relentlessly tease Knock Out for the rest of the day...he didn't have any work.


	2. Things are About to Change

Soon the sun rose over the hidden base of the Autobots. The ex-Con doctor stretched in the large bed his Conjunx Endura, and him shared. Times had changed since they had came to base. It was quieter than they usually expected. No one knew he was there though, only Prime knew. The Prime seemed to have been living in a lie for a long time, but now it was time for something different. He now had his mate, and they had a Sparkling on the way. The other Autobots were up and starting their days. Some found it odd Optimus wasn’t out at his usual time, and he went to bed on time.

He never EVER found time for himself. Arcee waited for Prime to wake to investigate. It wasn’t long before she could investigate though. He soon woke up and placed a silent pec on Knockout’s cheek. Then stretched his large body when he stood up once he was out of bed. Large peds could be heard as he exited his berthroom and headed for the energon storage to get both him and his love some energon. Arcee made sure to avoid her Prime and quickly went to investigate from the air vents that she could fit in...some would wonder why humans would put that size of air vents, but in times of disasters it would provide much air for their human friends. 

She silently climbed through and blinked when she saw who was in his room. She then quickly climbed back through and to the others to “gossip” and find a way to confront Optimus. On the Nemesis everyone was tense and didn’t know who to trust. Starscream, even though he wasn’t the greatest, he had seeked out Knockout for advice on how to avoid Megatron, he was the equivalent of a childhood bully to all of them, and no one understood why they all continued to fight for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter but I want to know what you guys want to read. So comment down below with any suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, and suggestions.


End file.
